Hay un mostro en mi pancita
by Hikari Yamanaka
Summary: Un pequeño Shikamaru no toma muy bien las cosas cuando su problemática amiga decide dejarlo ver las nubes en paz ¡simplemente estaba mal!. ShikaIno con ligero SasuIno. Capitulo único.


**Estaba viendo otra vez el capítulo creo que era 113-114 de Naruto Shippuden. ¡Ino y Shikamaru de chiquitos eran tan tiernos! Me encanta cuando Ino se pone a llorar, luego Chouji y después Shikamaru que ni sabe porque está llorando fue tan asdfgh. Así que se me ocurrió hacer una historia ShikaIno de cuando eran chiquitos. **

Texto: Blablabla

_Pensamientos: Blablabla_

X O X O

Hay un mostro en mi pancita

Era una tarde tranquila de verano. Su madre lo había traído –arrastrado a la fuerza- al parque a jugar, pero él lo encontraba muy complicado.

'Ve a jugar' le dijo, más bien le ordenó, Yoshino Nara mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas para conversar con el resto de madres.

Shikamaru la observó con una expresión de fastidio. Cada que jugaba en el parque se ensuciaba y su madre terminaba dándole la gritada de su vida, entonces para evitar esa problemática situación prefería no ir al parque, pero si no lo hacía a su madre le agarraba otro ataque de histeria y le gritaba que era un perezoso…. ¡mujeres problemáticas! Hasta ahora no entendía como su padre soportaba que lo mandonearan.

Observó que su madre no lo estuviera vigilando y con apatía se dirigió a la sobra de uno de los árboles y se tiró a observar sus preciadas nubes.

_Quisiera ser como una de ellas, tan libres, sin complicaciones, no tienen que hacer nada más que flotar por el cielo, sin aterradoras madres que las obligaran a ir al parque a jugar._

Él pequeño Nara estaba tan cómodo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Sus ojitos se abrían y cerraban involuntariamente.

'¡Shika-chan~!'

_Oh-oh... _

Él pequeño cerró los ojos con más fuerza tratando de parecer dormido, él sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía dicha vocecita.

'¡Sé que me estás escuchando!' gritó la niña.

Shikamaru no movió ni un músculo, esperando que lo dejaran seguir tranquilo.

'Hay que jugar' le insistió.

El pelinegro se podía imagina la cara de su rubia amiga. De seguro tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en la cadera, igual que su madre cuando le reclamaba algo a su madre. Par de mujeres problemáticas.

'¡Shika-chan! Vamos a jugar a la casita' Escuchó mientras sentía que lo jaloneaban de su bracito.

_¡Oh no! La casita ¡no! Otra vez tendría que aguantarse las burlas del resto._

La última vez que jugaron a eso a la niña se le ocurrió darle un beso en la mejilla alegando que eso hacía su mamá cuando su papá salía de la casa, al Nara le pareció normal ya que él también había visto a sus padres hacer lo mismo. El problema fue que el resto de niños del parque vieron cuando la pequeña rubia se acercó a "despedirse" de él… ¡tuvo que aguantarse las burlas de todos por más de una semana! hasta a su madre le pareció entretenido, pues en la cena se lo contó alegremente a su padre quien sólo se dedicó a mirarlo de forma burlona. Todo fue muy vergonzoso y complicado.

De pronto sintió que ya no lo jaloneaban más.

'Bien…' escuchó

Shikamaru permaneció inmóvil, sabía que su amiga no se rendía tan fácil, algo debía tener planeado.

Esperó y esperó, pero nada.

Abrió con algo de miedo uno de sus ojos para observar si ella seguía allí. Y no la vio.

_Eso es extraño… _

De pronto escuchó la risa de su amiga. Miró en esa dirección y la vio jugando con el borde de su vestido mientras hablaba con un chico. El niño era pálido, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, al igual que su cabello y estaba vestido con un polo azul oscuro que tenía estampado en la espalda el símbolo de su clan.

_Un Uchiha_

La niña lo tomó de la mano y lo empezó a guía a algún lugar… Shikamaru notó como las mejillas de ambos se encendían ligeramente en el momento que hicieron contacto.

El pelinegro empezó a sentir algo en su pancita, se sentía… raro.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían, estaban yendo a la caja de arena en la que él y la rubia siempre jugaban a la casita. Su pancita de retorció nuevamente, era como si… tuviera un monstro viviendo adentro.

¡No era justo! Nadie más entraba allí, ese lugar era sólo de ellos, pues su amiga hacía el berrinche de la vida si alguien más osaba ocuparlo, por lo cual nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a jugar allí. Así es todos lo tenían claro que esa era SU caja de arena, entonces ¿por qué estaba ese otro niño en SU lugar?

Resopló indignado, así que por eso su amiga no le insistió más, lo abandonó rápidamente para ponerse a jugar con cualquier otro… otro… ¡otro tonto!

'Vaya amiga' soltó molesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

Se dedicaría a mirar las nubes, así es. Las nubes eran geniales, si ajá… y bonitas… y buenas... y nunca te traicionarían de ese modo, se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de ignorar al monstro en su pancita.

Los escuchó reírse otra vez y apartó rápidamente la vista de las nubes.

Ahora ella le estaba entregando un pastel de lodo al intruso ese.

_¡Hey! ese es MI pastel_

'Siempre me da ese pastel antes de que me vaya de la casa' dijo en voz alta. De pronto su cerebro hizo clic… si le daba ese pastel es porque estaban jugando a que él se iba a ir a alguna misión y ella le daba de comer antes de que se vaya, si se va de misión tiene que salir de la casa, si sale de la casa tienen que despedirse… despedirse. Abrió grande los ojos… ella no se atrevería a despedirse "así" del niño ese ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño Nara ya se encontraba en la caja de arena.

'Ino' la llamó en un tono helado.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza mientras parpadeaba sorprendida. Se supone que lo había dejado en paz para que viera sus preciadas nubes… entonces por qué estaba tan molesto con ella 'Shika ¿qué pasa?'

'Nos vamos' y la jaló suavemente de la muñeca para que lo siguiera.

'Pero estoy jugando con Sasuke-kun' le refutó poniendo algo de resistencia.

Shikamaru la ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió al intruso ese 'Nos vamos' le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El pequeño Uchiha no entendía porque rayos ese niño lo trataba así, pero le molestó que lo hiciera.

'No. Estamos jugando.' le repitió Sasuke y tomó la muñeca de Ino para jalarla en la dirección opuesta.

Ino parpadeo sorprendida.

'Deja' le dijo Shikamaru mientras jala con más fuerza del lado derecho de Ino.

'No' le refuto el pelinegro mientras tiraba del otro lado con más fuerza.

'No ¡tú suelta!' respondió jalando con más fuerza

'¡tú deja!' dijo tirando del lado izquierdo nuevamente.

Ino se encontraba siendo jaloneada como muñeca de trapo de derecha izquierda.

'¡Yaaa~!' explotó finalmente y los niños pararon mirándola sorprendidos '¡Me van a romper!' le lanzó feas miradas a ambos.

'¿Qué está pasando aquí?'

Shikamaru trago fuerte, era la voz de su madre y no sonaba muy feliz.

Sus padres se habían acercado a ellos al oír el escándalo que estaban armando.

Problemático… sabía que nada bueno vendría de esa salida al parque.

La madre de Ino se puso al nivel de su hija y le acarició tiernamente el cabello 'Ay, pequeña' le dijo dulcemente.

'Jalar así a una niña no está bien, Sasuke' le dijo la señora Uchiha tratando de sonar seria, pero sus ojos la delataban, ella estaba más que entretenida con todo lo que había pasado, al igual que su esposo quien trataba de ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

'Pero él empezó' le contestó Sasuke señalo molesto al otro pelinegro.

'¿Con que así fue?' la voz de Yoshino sonaba peligrosamente tranquila.

_Traidor… _

El pequeño Nara lo miro horrible mientras luchaba por no ponerse a llorar, le tenía terror a su madre, Sasuke simplemente le devolvía la mirada desafiantemente.

_Piensa rápido Shikamaru, piensa rápido... ¡Ya sé!_

'Es que él no entendía, le dije a Ino que ya teníamos que irnos y él no la soltaba' se cruzó de brazos. 'Mi papá me dijo que nos compraría helado y yo le prometí que llegaríamos temprano con él' mintió Shikamaru.

'¿Ah sí?' dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

_Oh no… ahora si estaba en serios problemas._

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Shikaku Nara, quien estaba acompañado de su mejor amigo, Inoichi Yamanaka.

'¡Papi!'

'Princesa' Ino corrió hacia Inoichi y saltó a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente. Cuando bajó de los brazos de su papá se dirigió al otro adulto 'Buenas tardes tío Shikaku' saludó la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

'Hola pequeña' le respondió el Nara con una mueca divertida en la cara.

Shikaku e Inoichi habían llegado temprano de su misión y decidieron pasar por el parque a recoger a sus esposas e hijos. Cuando llegaron vieron a un muy molesto Shikamaru dirigirse a la caja de arena donde se encontraba Ino jugando alegremente con otro niño. Inoichi frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada ver a su hija jugando con otros niños que no fueran Shikamaru o Choiji. Shikaku simplemente sonrió divertido al ver la razón de la ira de su hijo. De pronto ambos observaron sorprendidos como los dos niños empezaban a tirar de la pequeña rubia, nunca habían visto a Shikamaru actuar así. Tras recuperarse de su asombro Shikaku sonrió nuevamente… la expresión de cólera en la cara de Ino le recordaba mucho a una que solía ver a diario.

Shikamaru se había quedado quieto mirando con horror a su papá, no se esperaba encontrarlo allí ahora si se había metido en un problema feo ¡todo por culpa del Uchiha!

'¿De verdad vamos a ir por helado? Preguntaron Yoshino e Ino al mismo tiempo, la primera con todo inquisitivo y la segunda totalmente emocionada.

Shikaku suspiró divertido. Oh si… su hijo iba terminar exactamente igual que él, pensó mientras miraba a Ino y a su esposa…. par de mujeres problemáticas.

Su hijo lo observó con ojos suplicantes 'Así es yo le prometí eso' dijo tranquilamente.

El pequeño Nara lo miró sorprendido antes de sonreír ampliamente.

'¡Ves! Vamos' dijo rápidamente antes de que su padre cambiara de opinión y tomó nuevamente de la muñeca de Ino quien lo siguió sin protestar.

'¡Si helado!' cantaba feliz la rubia.

Shikamaru volteó y le sacó la lengua al intruso ese quien lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

Y el monstro en su pancita por fin lo había dejado en paz.

X O X O

**Y bueno, también me encanta imaginarme a Sasuke de pequeño siendo un niño como cualquier otro, antes de que pasara lo de sus padres.**

**A ver qué tal quedó… si te gustó deja un comentario o crítica constructiva.**

**¡Muak! **

**Hikari Yamanaka **


End file.
